The Attack
by TeamRomanForever
Summary: Katherine gets out of the tomb, she's hungry. What will she do? I know crappy summary, but I'm not good at them lol.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Vampire Diaries, whatsoever. All characters depicted are not mine, except for those I made up. 

The Attack: Prologue

Beta-Edited By: xXxVoldy's-Gone-Moldy-xXx

There were so many people, so much blood in their bodies. I had just gotten out of the tomb, and my throat was burning with thirst. But I didn't want to kill anybody; it would be hard to control myself, which would only result in a rampage that would murder more than just a few. That would just bring too much attention to us vampires.

While walking I noticed a girl on her way to Mystic Falls Grill. Her scent lingered all the way over to where I was standing, filling my nose with the sweet smell of her blood. The burn in my throat got worse, and I wondered for a moment if I was on fire. Then, when I couldn't stand it anymore, I ran at vampire speed to where she was, grabbing her and looking her in the eyes. She struggled in my grasp, but I soon compelled her.

"My name is Katherine Pierce, and you are going to listen to me carefully. You are going to run away from me in terror."

When I was done with the compulsion, I let her go. She ran away screaming, but the girl suddenly stopped running, and I then leapt forward and attacked her. Her screams were so loud. But suddenly they stopped. There she lay dead on the ground. I didn't want anyone to find out what I had done, so I covered up my tracks so no one would find out.

Then I fled from the scene, speeding through the trees in the park. I didn't look back as I made a run for Georgia, my mouth curling into a smirk. If the police figured out it was me, I knew just how to _bite_ my way through that one.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Thanks for reading my fan fiction! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it … I'm going to try to update every Monday, but I have school and what not, so that might be hard. Read and review to tell me what you think? This is just my prologue, and I hope you'll like the rest of the story that follows, because I'm excited about writing it! Thanks! … And thanks to my beta-editor, xXxVoldy's-Gone-Moldy-xXx … Go read her Harry Potter fan fictions, they're good! Once again, thanks!


	2. Chapter 1

Here is chapter one, enjoy. I hope you like it!

The Attack: Chapter One

Beta-Edited by xXxVoldy's-Gone-Moldy-xXx

When I arrived in Georgia, it was eleven o'clock at night. I decided to stay at a hotel, since there was no where else for me to go. As soon as I was given a room, I went straight to bed. Tomorrow was a new day, and I would be able to start a new life, here in Georgia.

When I awoke the next morning, my throat was on fire with what seemed to be an unquenchable thirst. Just as I took one step outside, I already had the urge to kill someone. Walking around wasn't so bad - it actually helped me to stop thinking about the burn in my throat. Was I ever going to find some blood? Maybe I could steal some from the blood banks at the hospital. No one would find out that it was me, so I devised a plan and soon found myself at the hospital where I walked into the room where they kept all the blood. Nobody seemed to notice me walk in and grab the blood. They were all busy working with the patients. Finally! I got some blood, the sweet scent filled my nostrils, and I took a sip, letting it slide down my throat easily. The burn in my throat subsided, and my thirst was soon quenched.

Tiredly, I walked back to the hotel I was staying at. While walking I noticed this guy walking into a back alley. He looked kind of suspicious, so I followed him, our of curiosity, I supposed. Then the guy hopped over a fence, but I was too tired to even want to find out why he hopped the fence. So I started walking back to the hotel.

The next night while walking around, I saw the guy again. So I followed him, and this time when he hopped over the fence. I actually went and looked over the fence, to see what was going on. When I looked over, I couldn't believe me eyes!

Authors Note: Hopefully chapter one was good. I'm sorry it's short, I promise to make the next one longer. Please review, and tell me what you think. I'm hoping that it did not suck. 


	3. Chapter 2

The Attack: Chapter Two

Beta-Edited By: xXxVoldy's-Gone-Moldy-xXx

I couldn't believe my eyes! So many bodies were laying there, dead. Maybe these were bodies of victims that he killed, because he's a vampire. Or maybe they were vampires, and he killed them. Not really thinking about it, I hopped over the fence. For some reason I wanted to know if the bodies were humans or vampires. Vampires are humans I know, but you know what I mean. When I got over to the bodies I could tell they were vampires, because they were wrinkly and grey-looking. So this guy must be a vampire hunter, I wonder why he hates vampires so much? Suddenly I heard foot steps approaching, so I decided to get out of there as quickly as I could. Their must be a reason that he hates vampire so much, and I was going to find out. Even if it meant getting killed in the process, but hopefully it wouldn't have to come to that.

The whole time walking back to the hotel was spent thinking about what his name was. Maybe Stefan or Damon would know his name. It wouldn't hurt to give them a call and ask. I grabbed my phone of the bed and dialled Damon's number first, but if Damon was being his stubborn self. Then I would try Stefan.

"What do you want Katherine?" Damon asked bitterly. I just rolled my eyes, and asked him the question.

"Do you know the name of a vampire hunter in Georgia?" I was really hoping he did, but if he didn't then I would ask Stefan.

"No, actually I don't." Crap! I was really hoping he would, but maybe Stefan knew.

"Well do you think-" Jerk! He hung up on me before I could ask him if he could put Stefan on the phone. I dialled Stefan's number next, hoping he would know. Since Damon was not much help.

"Hey Katherine, what would you like?" At least Stefan was a lot nicer on the phone than Damon was.

"Do you know the name of a vampire hunter in Georgia? I tried asking Damon but he didn't know, so I was hoping you would." Their was a short pause, until he answered.

"Actually I do, so you're in luck. His name is Derek." Was I ever happy to hear that Stefan knew his name.

"Thanks Stefan bye,"

"Your welcome, bye Katherine." After he said bye I hung up the phone. So his name is Derek; interesting name for a vampire hunter. I wonder why he became a vampire hunter? Well I knew it was because he hated vampires, that's what I'm guessing. What other reasons are there to became a vampire hunter? Because you love vampires so much, and you want to kill them? That would just be a stupid reason. Derek better be prepared to tell me his story, because I'm going to find him and force his story out of him. Too bad I can't compel him to tell me his story, well I could but he might be wearing revain. He might not be, but I don't want to take the risk. Because if I compel his and he is wearing revain, then he will find out that I'm a vampire. We all know what would happen then, I would be dead. Unless I escape fast enough.

The next morning I got up and rolled out of bed. I took a shower then got ready for the day. Today was the day I was going to go look for Derek, to see if I can find him. Just before I left, I went over to the mini fridge and got some blood. When I got outside I automatically set out to find him.

A whole day went by and I was unsuccessful in finding him. I wasted my whole day, looking for him. Tomorrow I would try again, and hopefully I will be more successful.

I was walking back to the hotel when I got a craving for blood. The hotel was six more blocks away, and I wanted blood now? Come on Katherine, you can do it. You can make it six blocks, is what I kept telling myself. Four more blocks to go and I would be back at the hotel, but suddenly this woman walked past me. Her scent lingered in my nose. Now I wanted blood even more. No Katherine! Don't do it, don't kill her! But before I knew it I was biting down onto the woman's neck, and drinking her blood. She was screaming and yelling, but I covered her mouth with my hands. Suddenly I heard someone running towards to where I was, but even before I could run away. The world went black.

When I woke up I was tied to a pole. I thought that someone had staked me! Well I guess not. Which is good. But my head was throbbing; was I hit on the back of the head with something? I'm gonna go with that I was. Why oh why Katherine? Why did you have to go and bite that woman? Then it came to me: Derek must have seen me and brought me here. All of a sudden a wave of panic hit me. What if Derek brought me here to kill me. Dying was not an option for me, I did not want to die.

I had to think of how to get untied from this pole. Also I had to think about what I was going to do to Derek. Then it hit me: I was either going to kill Derek or turn him into a vampire.

Authors Note: So chapter two is finally done. This is the second time that I wrote it. The first time that I wrote it, it was really boring and crappy. I was not really happy about how it turned out, but I'm happy with this. Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter, and it did not suck. 


	4. Chapter 3

The Attack: Chapter Three

How the heck am I supposed to get untied, from this pole? As I was fiddling with the knot at the back of the rope, it came undone after one tug. Wow was the ever easy, Derek has got to learn how to tie better. I had already decided what I was going to do with Derek, I was going to turn him into a vampire. Turning him is going to be harder than it sounds, because my blood has to be in his system, in order for me to turn him. No way Derek would drink my blood, but somehow I was going to make him. Maybe if I knock him out than feed him by blood? That could work, he probably wouldn't know what he was doing. I'll try that and if it doesn't work, well than I will think of something else. I'm a smart girl, it can't be that hard to think of something else. Can it? My thoughts were soon interrupted when I heard someone approaching, it was probably Derek.

"How the heck did you get untied?" Derek sounded and looked furious.

"Nice to see you too Derek," I say with a smirk.

"Cut the crap! Whoever you are. Wait! How do you know my name?"

"Katherine Pierce is my name, and a little vampire birdie told me." I giggled a little at that.

Derek tightened his grip on the stake he was holding, and came running at me. Just before he could even have a chance to stake me, I threw him back against a wall. When I walked over to where Derek was laying, I noticed that the side of his head was bleeding. He was loosing a lot of blood. So I bit down on my wrist and held it up to his mouth, but he kept refusing to drink my blood.

"Derek you have to drink my blood, or your going to die." I said softly,

"I rather die! Than drink your blood!" He shouted.

"If you drink my blood I promise not to turn you into a vampire. Once my blood is in your system," I smiled. Derek then pulled my wrist closer to his mouth, and started drinking my blood. Suddenly he stopped drinking my blood and stood up, looking refreshed. I took both my hands and placed them on either side of this face, and snapped his neck. His body fell too the ground. Is Derek going to be mad at me? Sure he will, but do I care? Of course I don't. But when Derek wakes up, he is going to be the creature he hates the most.

Authors note: Short update I know. But I will try and make the next one longer. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter J. My Beta- Editor was taking to long to help me edit chapter three, and I was becoming a little impatient lol. So I decided to post it anyway, so their may be a lot or a few mistakes. I am not that good of a writer, I'm not really good with punctuation and all that. But I do try, so I hope its good, and I apologize for all the mistakes that their may be. Again I'm sorry for the short update. So we have Chapter 4 and 5, than it's done. Hope you have enjoyed it so far. 


	5. Chapter 4

The Attack: Chapter Four

"W-what the heck did you do?" Derek was awake and he was mad. He is probably going to be more mad when I tell him what I did.

"When you finished drinking my blood, I snapped your neck. Now your going to be transitioning into a vampire." When I told him that, the look on his face went from mad to furious.

"Are you kidding me? I'm going to become a vampire. I can't believe you did this to me, after you promised not to!" I could tell that he wanted to kill me, right about now.

"But you have to drink some blood, if you don't your going to die." Even if he does not want to drink some blood, I will make him.

"Well then I guess I'm going to die because, I am not drinking blood. From some poor innocent humans." He was being so stubborn.

"You don't have to drink human blood, you can drink animal blood." Human blood does taste better tho.

He didn't answer me, all he did was look at the stake the was beside him. I could tell that he wanted to pick it up and stake himself. But before he had a chance to do anything, I quickly grabbed the stake. Before I had a chance to say anything more to him, he was gone in a flash. Crap! What if he gets an urge to drink some blood? Derek could end up killing person after person, since he doesn't know to control his blood cravings yet. Hopefully I find him before sunrise, or else Derek will be a goner. Since he doesn't have a daylight ring yet, he can't be protected from the sun.

How I am supposed to find Derek? He could be anywhere for all I know. This is going to be one long night, but hopefully I can find him. If only I had one of those compasses that points in the direction to where a vampire is. That would help me find Derek a lot easier and faster, why did he have to run off in the first place? Why did I have to kill that person, that led Derek to finding me? Too me having to turn him into a vampire? Sometimes I wish the world had an undo button, but doesn't everyone? Right now would be a good time for that undo button to come, so I could press it and undo this whole mess. But sadly it would never come.

I've already been walking around for about two hours, and still no sign of Derek. My feet were already killing me, trust me, wearing 3 inch heals and walking around for about two hours is not a smart idea. If only I had a car, than I could drive around and look for him. Maybe if I'm lucky I will find a car that's unlocked and still has the keys inside. But that's only if I'm lucky, so far luck has not been on my side. I wonder if Derek had a car parked close by when he found me drinking that woman's blood. So I took off at vampire speed to the spot where I drank that woman's blood, I stared looking around too see if their was a car nearby. Sure enough down the street from where I was standing, their was a car. I'm really hoping that the car was unlocked and the keys were inside. Luckily the car was unlocked and the keys were inside, Derek owned a silver mustang. It was a nice vehicle. Now that I had a vehicle I was ready to go looking for Derek yet again.

While driving around I noticed Derek walking around the streets of some abandoned houses. So I parked the car, got out, and started following him. Why would he be walking around the streets of abandoned houses? I kept my distance and kept quite while following him, I didn't want Derek to notice me. Derek then walked into this creepy looking house, so I followed him in; hoping that he wouldn't notice me. When I got in the house Derek was no where to be seen, so I started walking around the house trying to find him. As I was walking towards the staircase to go upstairs I heard screams coming from the basement. So I decided to go and check it out, when I opened the door to the basement all I could see was Derek drinking the blood out of person after person.

"Derek stop!" I yelled at him. He looked up at me and let go of the person that he was drinking the blood from. Derek looked all around him and tears started to form in his eyes.

"Did I do this?" he looked me with tears in his eyes.

"I'm afraid you did," I knew that I was going to have to teach him how to control his blood cravings. It can't be that hard, well I hope not.

"I can't believe I did this, too all these innocent people." I could tell that Derek was upset about what he had done to these people. But their was nothing he could do now.

"Don't worry Derek. I am going to teach you have to control your blood cravings, so this does not happen again.

"Thank-you Katherine," he said with a small smile on his face.

"No problem, now lets get out of here." We turned around and walked towards the door. As soon as we got outside Derek took off at vampire speed, where was he doing? I looked around to see if I could spot him.

"No Derek stop!" I shouted as I ran towards him, Derek was drinking the blood out of some poor girl. When I got over to where Derek was; I pried him off the girl, who was now terrified and shaking. My grip tightened on the girl as I compelled her to forget what she saw, and if anybody asked she fell and cut her neck on a piece of glass.

"What were you thinking? Someone could have seen you," I yelled.

"I don't know and I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Of course it wasn't going to happen again because, I was going to teach him how to control his blood cravings. I don't want this to ever happen again. I'm just hoping that it won't be to hard to teach him, hopefully it only takes a few days or a week at the most.

Authors Note: So here is chapter four, I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry that the ending is so boring. Next chapter is going to take place three weeks after his attack in this chapter. Also it is going to be that last chapter L But after this one I am going to be writing another RosexDamon fanficJ Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry I didn't update on Monday. 


	6. Chapter 5

The Attack: Chapter Five

So it's been three weeks; since Derek's last attack, and he has been doing a lot better. Although Derek still needs a little but more practice; on how to control his blood cravings, he is doing a good job. He has not attacked a human ever since his last attack, which is a good thing. I have also taught Derek how to compel people, but he refuses to do it. But I told him that if he is ever in trouble, or need someone to forget something that you did. Your going to have to compel the person, even if you don't want to. Derek has also learned to adjust to the fact; that he is a vampire. If their was some way for him to turn back into a human, I'm positive that he would become human again. Sometimes Derek will complain about being a vampire, but he learns to suck it up, and just deal. Well at least now he can live for eternity, unless he gets staked. As long as he sticks by me, that won't happen. I'll try my best to make sure that it doesn't happen, because if Derek got staked; than I would be all alone.

Whenever I think about Mystic Falls; I seem to never miss it, that much. Here, in Georgia, is my new home, and it's where I am going to stay for a while. I just couldn't get up and leave, leave Derek, he wouldn't know what to do. Anyways that wouldn't be fair to him, me just leaving him, and letting him figure out stuff for himself.

"Katherine, promise me, that you will never leave me." Derek said to me, with a small smile.

"Derek, don't worry, I'm not going to leave you." I gave him a reassuring smile, so he knew that I was telling the truth.

"Good. I can't imagine what it would be like, without you here. Helping me." He laughed a little at that, and so did I.

"I could, you would be helpless, without me." I giggled. Wow, I am making myself sound like a little girl.

"Ha-ha, very funny," he said with a smirk. I couldn't help but laugh.

As I lay in bed that night, I think about Derek and I. I'm thinking that I might actually care for this guy, I may not love him; but I care for him. Derek lay asleep on the other bed, that was next to mine. Quietly, I get out of bed, walk over to Derek's bed, and give him a kiss on the cheek. Am I ever tired, I thought to myself. When I got back to my bed, I snuggled under the covers. Closed my eyes, and started to Dream. In my Dream Derek and I, were together, for eternity. Hopefully that's how it would turn out in the long run.

Authors Note: So here is chapter five, but it's the final chapter. Hopefully it was a good final chapter. I hope you all enjoyed reading it, I sure enjoyed writing it for you guys. All the mistakes that were made, (hoping that their was not lots), I take full credit for. Well I am now working on a RosexDamon fanfic, called, "The Bite." So if you like Rose and Damon (like I did) go and check it out. Thanks again for all the reviews on this story, and hope you enjoyed it. I know, I usually update on Monday's, but I felt like updating it today. 


End file.
